


Not Bad

by Avistella



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Sandalphon makes you a cup of coffee.





	Not Bad

“ _…ty… …arity…_ ”

“ ** _Hey! Singularity!_** ”

You immediately jump in your seat at the sharp tone, straightening your back and snapping yourself awake just when you were on the verge of falling asleep at the table. You blink once then twice, turning your head upwards to be greeted by Sandalphon’s face. Perhaps it’s because you’re still dazed from lack of sleep, but you could have sworn his features were painted in concern for a split second before the primarch’s expression became exasperated. Nevertheless, you shake your head to clear your fuzzy mind and apologize.

“Sorry about that. Did you need something?” It’s strange for the primarch to approach you of his own volition unless he had a good reason to, so you can’t help but be curious about his behaviour.

Sandalphon doesn’t answer your question, instead placing a delicate mug in front of you, seemingly awkward with his motions as though he isn’t certain himself what he’s doing. “Here,” he says bluntly.

You stare at the beverage in front of you for a few seconds, confusion etched on your face. You direct your attention back to the man as he pulls out a chair to take a seat across from you. “What’s this?” You ask.

Sandalphon, who had been looking at his own drink, glances up at you through his lashes, one of his brows raised. “What does it look like?” He returns your question with one of his own, his voice tinged with sarcasm. “It’s coffee.”

You can clearly see that, but… “For me?” You try to clarify.

“If you don’t want it, then I’ll just take it back.”

The primarch reaches out towards the mug, but your hands stop him as you quickly wrap your fingers around it, relishing in the warmth that seeps through your skin. “I’ll take it!” You answer with haste, subtly pulling the mug closer to you. It’s something you could definitely use and quite frankly need, though you suppose the primary reason for your actions is because you don’t want to reject something that Sandalphon had given you himself.

“Hmph.” Sandalphon retracts his hand and leans back in his chair, taking a sip of his own coffee. There’s a moment of silence stretched between you two before the primarch decides to break it with a question. “What time did you sleep?”

Was he trying to make small talk? The thought of it makes your heart swell with joy as you contemplate your response. “Hmm… about two… three… hours ago?”

Sandalphon’s brow twitches in concern at that nonchalant answer, but you completely miss it. He doesn’t comment on it, and it’s not like you have anything else further to say, so the conversation comes to a lull. Your eyes drop to the hot drink before you, a wonderful aroma hitting your nose as you lift it up to your lips to take a sip. Your tastebuds dance as soon as the beverage makes contact with your tongue, and your eyes widen in surprise.

“This is really good!” You exclaim, having to give credit when due. You’ve never had coffee this delicious before.

As you go back to drinking your beverage, a ghost of a smile creeps up onto the primarch’s lips. A sense of pride and satisfaction fills his chest at the bright look in your eyes towards his creation. He’s glad that it’s to your liking, though he won’t admit it out loud. Even if his interactions with you have been sparse, he can’t deny the fact that his eyes have been on you for a while now.

It was merely pure curiosity at first, but then he started to notice the little things. He unconsciously took mental notes of your quirks and preferences, trying to keep them in mind when he decided to brew some coffee for you. You have been looking so haggard as of late, the primarch catching glimpses of you around the ship and even around town in the late hours of the night, working and trying to make sure the Grandcypher and crew were all in good shape.

Sandalphon is halfway done his drink, cup near his lips when your airy laugh reaches his ears and pulls him out of his thoughts. He glances over at you, curious, freezing for a second when he sees the warm and soft look on your face. “It’d be nice if I could wake up to this every morning,” you comment idly. Perhaps you had not meant for the primarch to hear, but he does so nevertheless.

He grunts in response, opting not to say anything for now. He continues to watch you in silence, a sense of warmth and something new but not unwelcome spreading through him. His eyes fall shut as he continues to sip his coffee. _Well_ , he thinks to himself as he considers the idea of brewing you a cup of coffee every morning, _it doesn’t seem so bad_.


End file.
